Magnet Hatsune
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Los sentimientos que se tenian estos hermanos , eran secretos ; Ademas que nadie los podria entender mas que ellos mismos.Ellos descubren que se aman pero es algo que la sociedad se niega a entender. No les importara y enfrentaran a todos solo por su amor
1. Miku

**Disclaimer:Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

_Basta con mirarte para que empieze a arder mi corazon_

No se cuando este sentiemiento aparecio realmente,solo se que era amor...o es lo que algo asi es erroneo y no deberia ser ¿verdad?.Me llamo Miku Hatsune y tengo 18 años de edad,tengo un hermano llamada Mikuo y con el mismo apellido que el mio , el tiene 19 años y proximamente se mudara de la casa de nuestros padres ya que al parecer han tenido peleas recientemente. Aunque eso me entristezca se que no debo preocuparlo aunque el aveces trata de darme animos , ya que el siempre se da cuenta de como realmente me siento ; pero hay algo que todavia el no ve sobre , no se da cuenta que el apenas me mira y no puedo evitar sonrojarme y tengo que ocultar mi cara entre mis manos...Debo olvidarlo ya que eso estaria mal y no puede ser, es algo no aceptado por la sociedad...Claro estoy hablando sobre el incesto.

El incesto es cuando un hermano ama a la hermana y asi viceversa , pero yo era la unica que sentia amor asi que seria un incesto por mi parte; el es un buen chico y ya ha tenido novias antes asi que estoy segura de que nunca le gustare, no debo pensar en esto ya que solo logro confundirme mas; debo concentrarme en mis estudios y todo eso pero aun asi, no logro sacarme a Mikuo de la deberia atreverme a pensar de esta manera insana ; es algo que no sera muy dentro de mi corazon yo desee esto con todas mis fuerzas no sucedera, por mas que lo anhele. Yo quisiera olvidar esto de una vez ; pero es tan estupido este sentimiento que tengo muy adentro en mi corazon y trata de gritar para ser escuchado , aunque solo sera callado por el egoismo de los demas ; no me importa ; solo quiero que mi hermano viva feliz su vida ; aun si la tiene que hacer a miles de metros de mi no me importara para el sea feliz , yo sere feliz.

* * *

_Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasion_

Se supone que deberia ignorar esto , pero es muy dificil ya que lo tengo viviendo a mi costado y lo veo todos los dias ; es una tortura tener que maltratar este amor no correspondido de esta manera ; Por suerte ya llega el dia en que el tendra que mudarse y no tengan que verlo tan es lo mejor para los dos , quizas esto solo es una etapa de la adolescencia mia , el siempre sera mi hermano y nada de eso lo cambiara...Ojala las cosas fueran diferentes, ojala no fueran tan complicadas como estan ahora y pudiera confesar lo que siento como una chica normal , pero no ; asi va a ser mi vida y tengo que aceptarlo ya que no puedo hacer nada al respecto , lo comente con algunas amigas y solo respondieron que era solamente porque no habia salido con alguien hasta ahora, lo cual creo que tenian razon ya que era cierto ; solo debo olvidar este amor pero muy dentro de mi siento que me engaño a mi misma dejando que crezca mas...No puedo hacer nada al respecto.

Ya he estado buscando soluciones en internet pero todo dicen que simplemente es una confusion,¡Pero yo realmente necesito una respuesta!.No sabria como expresarme ahora , ademas que mis padres estan molestos conmigos ya que he estado fallando en mis examenes , y hasta he preocupado a mi propio hermano quien piensa que me estoy rebelando y trata de ayudarme en mis estudios pero lo unico que puedo hacer cuando el viene es cerrarle la puerta en la cara . Ya que si lo tenga cerca mio mi corazon latira fuertemente y mis mejillas arderan mucho haciendome ver roja. No debo dejarlo entrar a mi habitacion , a veces el me mira con tanta tristeza en sus ojos como se hubiera obligado a hacer algo que me molestara solo para luego pedirme perdon .Pero yo no necesito perdon de parte de el ...Lo unico que quiero es que me ame como yo le amo a el...Sin embargo, se que solo seria eso en mis sueños

* * *

_Sin notarlo un dia cual mariposa me pose en tu flor_

Estaba lista , este era el dia en que Mikuo se iba de la casa y yo tendria que soportarlo, apenas vi su cuarto vacio y solo con la cama (ya que el no queria llevarse la cama), me hacia sentir muy sola...Y no pense en ese momento , no habia nadie que me controlara;no estaban mis padres ya que se fueron en un viaje de negocios , solo estabamos yo y mi hermano quien solo se vino a despedir de mi, pero no pude controlarme y tuve que decirle claramente lo que habia sentido hace poco por el, sabia que tal vez el se alejaria de mi para no volver pero no podria aguantar mas las ganas de decirle lo que sentia y saber como se sentia el al respecto, yo estaba muy segura de que aquellos sentimientos que he ocultado por estos años no seran prefiero escucharlo de el en ves de mi. Solo tenia que decir aquellas palabras que por años me torturaban:

"Bueno, hermanita ya me voy"-dijo Mikuo mientras jugaba con el cabello de la aguamarina

"Ah,¿Ya te vas?"- pregunto sonrojada Miku y tambien muy triste por la ida de su hermano

"Cuidate , y...Mejora en tus examenes"-dijo el dandole un abrazo a Miku , luego abrio la puerta pero Miku la cerro al instante - "¿Miku?

"Mi..Mikuo...Tengo que decirte algo..antes de que te vayas"- dijo ella con una expresion roja y decidida en su rostro - "¡Mikuo yo te amo!"

"Miku..."-pronuncio Mikuo algo confundido

Pero luego levanto el rostro de Miku del menton y le dio un beso, cosa que ella muy sorprendida y ruborizada correspondio al instante , luego aquel beso por haberse quedado sin aire se transformo en un beso humedo; el cual era una danza exotica de sus lenguas por parte de los dos ; Miku , quien era inexperta solo se dejaba llevar por la lengua de Mikuo, cual le dirigia cada paso y ella lo cumplia correctamente ; Mikuo tiro su maleta de equipaje la cual se iba a llevar pero nunca espero terminar asi con ella intercambiando la encerro contra la pared para profundizar mas el beso entre los dos tomandola de la cadera presionandola mas contra el , y ella lo sujetaba del cuello parandose en puntas ya que Mikuo era mucho mas alto que ella debido a esto el tuvo un poco que sus pulsos se fueron acelerando. Mikuo la tomo en sus brazos y la tiro contra la cama de su ex-cuarto, cerrando la puerta de inmediato cosa que confundio a Miku de inmediato ya que ella solo pensaba llegar a los besos y la siguio besando mientras la aguamarina correspondia, el empezo a quitarle la blusa a Miku cosa que la hizo sonrojar a ella enseguida, pero no se resistio para nada

* * *

_Pobre e ingenua niña cai rendida a tu favor_

Despues de besarme tanto Mikuo me hacia jadear , cosa que a el le hacia reir; luego se puso a morder mi oreja y mi cuellos dejando marcas dejandome gemir ahogadamente; el lo disfrutaba tanto como yo , pero yo era demasiado inexperta en este tema asi que solo deje que el me a toquetear mi pecho haciendome dar leves gemidos...Nunca habia tenido una sensacion como esta asi que deje que siguiera masajeando el pecho tan bien como lo estaba haciendo. Luego volvio a besarme mientras presionaba mis pechos...En serio , era algo que nunca habia sentido...No sabria que tan lejos ibamos a llegar aunque yo solo esperaba a besarlo un poco mas , yo era realmente muy inexperta en estos temas asi que llegare hasta donde el volvio a besar pero me hizo sentir diferente esta vez , presionaba sobre la ropa , mas bien estaba frotando sus manos por debajo de mi falda en mi parte del cuerpo que me definia como mujer; haciendome gemir mas de lo que me hizo gemir antes y se puso a hacer eso mientras mordia y lamia mi habia tenido nada parecido...Siempre yo inocente nunca me habia dado cuenta de lo atras que estaba del el, claro que el en sus anteriores relaciones ya las debe haber tocado y si queria que esto funcionara debia ponerme al margen con el en un solo dia. Asi que lo bese y le quite la camiseta lamiendo su pecho , y solo se rio por mi intento de "tomar el control" , haciendome entender que el que dirigia esto no era yo , si no el asi que de nuevo me empujo contra la cama , Tomo mis manos con una sola dejandome asi a su merced para que no lo interrumpa mas , que ingenua soy ; pensar que podria llevar esto con la cabeza , es cosa de instinto supongo , Asi que le dije que me haga lo que el desee , el sonrio con lujuria en sus ojos ante esto y me volvio a besar apasionadamente


	2. Mikuo

_Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel_

Y ahi estaba yo,demostrandole a mi hermana todo el afecto que le habia escondido por estos años ; por miedo a ser embargo, ella sentia lo mismo que yo , me senti como un idiota por haberle hecho sufrir por no querer aceptar este es muy dulce y tierna y cuando me quito la camisa no pude evitar soltar una risita ya que parece que realmente se esforzaba y no tenia ni idea de que recoste de nuevo contra la cama y con una mano sostuve las de completamente desprotegida ; y entonces no pude evitarlo pero mi mano se fue desviando para quitarle rapidamente la ropa interior a lo que mi hermana quedo totalmente sonrojada y sorprendida , al parecer no se esperaba esta parte; pero yo sabia que le iba a gustar , asi que meti mi dedo al sexo humedo de ella haciendola gemir cada vez mas fuerte, lo cual realmente me encantaba , sus gemido eran musica para mis meti el segundo dedo haciendola gemir aun mas fuerte , luego se conviritieron en tres, cuatro .

Hasta que no puede aguantar mas , sabia lo que estaba pasando pero aun asi no queria llegar mas lejos de hacerle lo que le estaba haciendo es mi dulce hermanita a la cual siempre anduve vigilando secretamente sin que ella me notara , protegiendola de quienes puedan robarle su inocencia . Y ademas tuve muchas novias, pero solo era para que me den su opinion de que tal lo hacia con ellas ; solo queria estar preparado para Miku:Todo lo que hago con ella es porque la amo . Incluso en este momento que la miro con mis ojos lujiriosos y lamiendo mis dedos llenos de tanta miel suya ; no puedo evitar sentirme un poco nervioso por esto. Pero debo demostrarle que le amo ...No se que tan lejos llegare o hasta cuanto mas pueda aguantar...

* * *

_Roba de mis labios la tentacion_

Trate de calmarme un poco con ella , ya que aun no queria que perdiera su gustaria que ella lo perdiese conmigo, claro tampoco que pierda su inocencia tan rapido... La bese fogosamente por la ereccion presionando en mis boxers , lo unico que nos separaba de hacer el amor era la ropa y nada mas ; Todas la experiencias que he tenido son solo para ella y este momento que quizas sea el mas importante en mi vida amorosa.

Estaba decidido asi que tenia que hacerlo de una vez; debia demostrarle mi le masajie el pecho un poco mas mientras presionaba fuertemente con mis dedos en su cavidad cual a ella parecia gustarle y me daban mas ganas de estar adentro de ella porque le amo...Y queria hacerla mia

Asi que rapidamente me quite los boxers que traia puesto dejando al desnudo mi miembro. Me di cuenta que ella estaba muy sorprendida como si nunca hubiera visto algo asi , acaricie la mejilla de ella , y recuerdo muy bien que saque de mi chaleco que estaba tirado por ahi una pastilla blanca , la convenci de tomarlo aunque ella realmente se le notaba confundida , despues que me asegure que la tomo la bese jadeando los dos para luego sin avisar entre rapidamente a Miku , haciendola dar un fuerte gemido.

* * *

_Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel_

Y ahi estaba yo , empezando a mover las caderas primero lentamente y luego iba acelerando , junto con mi puso una expresion de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo , fue muy dificil de explicar la cara que puso mientras susurraba mi nombre. Asi que le di un beso para calmarla , mientras le secaba una lagrima que habia caido por su rostro. ¡Demonios! Habia olvidado que la primera vez para las mujeres es doloroso , y bueno eso no lo recorde ya que con todas las mujeres que habia estado eran veteranas ; y si ; me refiero a Meiko,Luka y Rin. Quienes aprendi mucho pero al final nunca senti nada por ella , me di cuenta que solo huia del amor que tenia por mi hermana . Aquel deseo irresistible que cuando ella me dijo que me amaba con una expresion triste salio a la luz, y no puedo contenerme ; estoy realmente disfrutando eso mucho mas de lo que lo pase con las demas. Ella es especial y por eso le amo, es honesta,divertida,linda, y aveces terca. Siempre que tengo una preocupacion puedo contar con ella ; pero en cambio yo estuve tan distraido con la mudanza que no me di cuenta de que esos sentimientos de ella aparecieron por mi.

"¿Ya no te duele , Miku?"-pregunto Mikuo un tanto preocupado y jadeando sin salirse de ella

"S..si..ya...puedes seguir"-respondio ella muy sonrojada dandole permiso a el aguamarino quien enseguido empezo a mover las caderas lentamente pero luego rapidamente ya que se excitaban mas y mas , haciendole soltar a Miku en gemidos el nombre de este

La besaba mientras movia mis caderas, no puedo expresar lo bien que se siente estar dentro de la persona que amas ; ademas , verla a ella disfrutandolo y diciendo mi nombre tan sensualmente aunque no lo hacia con mi lengua dentro de su boca haciendola gemir ahogadamente. No podia parar, mi cerebro me decia que estaba mal , pero mi corazon lo ignoraba ; no podia dentener este fuerte sentimiento que dentro de mi corazon gritaba. Lo estaba haciendo con ella y una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en rostro, lo que siempre habia creido imposible incluso en mis sueños estaba pasando en este momento y ahora. Salia y entraba mi miembro a la cavidad de ella haciendola presionar sus uñas en mi espalda , cosa que me hacia excitar aun mas , sentia a la perfeccion como mi miebro chocaba con sus paredes.

* * *

_No olvidaras...nuestro fogoso amor_

Fue cuando no me di cuenta que ya ella estaba llegando a su limite al igual que yo,susurro ella mi nombre por ultima vez para luego llegar al climax ; haciendome soltar un gruñido y a ella un agudo gemido , tan suave y melodioso...Ella estaba muy exhausta por su primera vez , asi que me eche a su costado en la pequeña cama que principalmente era para uno ya que no esperaria esta cama terminar en una situacion como esta;ya que si no hubiera comprado una mas comodo , pero no queria llevarme esa cama por un motivo , queria que mi hermana me extrañara al ver la cama vacia , en aquella solitaria habitacion ; pero nunca previ que esta cama no solo seria una fuente para que Miku me extrañe , si no para que tambien recuerde que la deseo. Tenia universidad mañana asi que vesti a Miku mientras ella descansaba , y pensar que lucia exactamente de pequeña cuando dormia, la misma posicion, la misma expresion de tranquilidad , y como olvidar el hermoso y sedoso cabello le di un beso en la mejilla para finalmente retirarme , dejandole gratos recuerdos a ella


	3. Miku y Mikuo

_Hazme de una vez sentir_

_Que esta pasion no tendra fin_

_Y que no fue un error..._

_Hacerte el amor_

_Por favor dejame besar tu ser_

_El mundo que otros no ven_

_Solo intoxicame_

_Que feliz ser_

_Ahogad en tu calidez_

__Al despertarse al dia siguiente la aguamarina solo sonrio tristemente viendo que Mikuo ya se habia mudado completamente ,aunque ella no podia explicarse que habia sucedido en ese cuarto, en esa misma cama ; Ella sabia que no era un sueño , y si lo fuera, ella nunca habria despertado; su ropa estaba mal puesta asi que tuvo que volver a cambiarse y al salir de casa se dio con la sorpresa de que sus padres ya estaban en casa; pero sin darle mucha importancia continuo su camino hasta la escuela; donde le esperaba Mikuo muy contento.

Y al amorio entre estos hermanos que estaba secreto , durante varios largos y solitarios años , exploto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos al momento en que uno de ellos se atrevio a confesar sus verdaderas intenciones,pudieron rebelar lo que guardaban dentro de su corazon , y claro que ellos no iban a quedarse de manos cruzadas despues de aquella aventura que tuvieron juntos; mantuvieron un amorio secreto en la universidad , ya que no querian ser juzgados erroneamente , aunque eso no les importaba; solo esperaban el momento adecuado para decir lo que en verdad sienten el uno por el otro rebelandolo al mundo entere, a sus amigos y a su familia sin importarles lo que piensen

Pero por el momento solo se limitaban a decir que se encontraban ocupados , para luego encontrarse y besarse secretamente...y llegar un poco mas lejos de los besos a veces..o mejor dicho casi siempre si es que tenian tiempo para engreirse entre si.

Lamentablemente , Miku ya estaba preparada para decirle al mundo lo que ella sentia hacia Mikuo , pero este se negaba, aunque el mismo no sabia el porque de negarse ya que el realmente queria eso sin embargo no se lo consintio. Miku muy molesta pensando que toda la relacion que tenia con Mikuo era simplemente un flechazo por parte de el; aunque no estaba segura de ello , de lo que si estaba muy segura es que ella lo amaba con todo su ser . Pero ella sentia que todo el esfuerzo que ponia en la relacion pensando en como iban a reaccionar y como mandarlos al diablo, no era reconocidos por Mikuo . Y asi estos tuvieron su primera pelea amorosa

Asi que ella intentara todo lo posible por tratar de borrar ese amor que siente que no es correspondido, buscando nuevas opciones...


	4. Miku 2

_Sin temor deseame mas y mas que te complacere_

Ya no se como expresar este sentimiento que se siente adolorido por las reacciones de Mikuo; cada vez que le toco con la punta de mis dedos se sonroja mucho, lo cual me es muy tierno ya que el me ha estado enseñando muchas cosas sobre hacer el amor ; por asi cuando le comente de que queria rebelar mi amor hacia el , el se puso rojo, no se si era de furia o de que mas; pero me dijo que por el momento, les dijeramos con calma ; ya que si supieran hasta donde hemos llegado nos colgarian vivos , y luego se rio sando un suave beso en los notar su expresion de confusion mientras pensaba sobre lo que le dije y luego se puso rojo de nuevo . Ya no se que pasa con el, me gustaria que me dejara hacer mi parte cuando lo estamos haciendo y no solo quedarme quieta y sentir placer; aunque no me disgusta para nada , el piensa que no me gusta la forma como el lo hace , pero eso es incorrecto, el lo hace..estupendamente podria decirse pero tambien yo quiero darle placer tal como me da a mi...

Pero el siempre me toma de las manos para que le deja hacer su trabajo en paz, se sentia bien su trabajo conmigo ya que era fabuloso en eso ; bueno es la primera y unica persona que me ha tocado,aun asi no logro resistirmele a sus habilidades ya que el es un veterano en eso. Me encantaria engreirlo como el me engrie a mi en la cama pero el simplemente no me deja ; dice que es su trabajo y no mio.

* * *

_Si en verdad me amas , toca mi cuerpo y obsesionate_

__Sin querer he tenido mi primera discusion , ya que me esta tocando menos , y anda rojo a cada rato cada vez que le hablo, creo que ya no me desea, solo para rojo cuando esta a mi lado , y creo que se ha vuelto mas timido; asi es mas lindo pero... Siento que actuara extraño, cuando le exigi de porque actuaba asi es solo me respondio que como era su primera relacion seria no queria ir tan rapido como lo hizo antes . Aunque hizo que yo me molestara y le saque en cara todas las novias que habia tenido el y todas las novias con las que le escuche "Hacer cosas" , el me fruncio el ceño y me empujo contra la pared mientras me besaba , si me gustaba la sensacion de su lengua y la mia compartiendo , pero no queria resolver este problema asi , quise detenerlo pero en ese momento su cabeza ya estaba en mi cavidad femenina , lamiendo y metiendo los dedos, no dejandome soltar ni una palabra con sentido, lo iba a empujar un poco para que pare pero el metio hasta el fondo sus dedos haciendome dar un gemido muy fuerte que estoy segura que los de la otra me solto y me beso para luego decirme...

"Yo siempre tendre el control sobre ti"-dijo posesivamente tierno Mikuo

"..I..Idiota.."-murmuro Miku

Luego vino un profesor asi que tuvimos que escondernos en una pequeña habitacion, lo cual a mi parecer hizo que Mikuo se ponga mas picaro conmigo lamiendome el cuello y mordiendolo suavemente dejando las "picaduras de mosquito" que siempre le explicaba a mi sus manos por todo mi cuerpo hasta que senti su ereccion tratando de ingresar a mi , esta vez el pidio permiso, ¿Y como no concederselo? , accedi rapidamente, asi que el me quito la ropa rapidamente y por hacerlo asi digamos que la rompio un poco y diciendo esto me refiero a que "Me puse a jugar con las tijeras" mas apropiado para mis despues de penetrarme tantas veces que ya no aguantaba y claro, despues de haber tomado esa patillita que siempre me daba , la misma que me dio mi primera vez y ni idea de para que servia; me dio un tierno beso y me dejo ir a clases , cosa que no pude por mi ropa rota.

* * *

_Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sabanas_

__Despues de eso Mikuo dijo que iba a castigarme por dudar de su masculinidad, pero no fue eso , yo no dude de el por un segundo; solo queria saber la razon de que se distancie tanto de mi, y ya la sabia ; el estaba tan nervioso de esta relacion tanto como yo , y eso nunca se me paso por la cabeza; ya que la mas nerviosa debia ser yo y no el, como lo he visto a el con tantas mujeres pense que nunca tendria miedo a las relaciones serias , pero el me explico que esas chicas no le interesaban para nada , que el me amaba desde ya hace mucho ; quizas antes de que yo sintiera algo por el. Y bueno por eso es que era tan bueno en hacer el amor ,tuvo mucha practica , aunque me hace enfadar un poco cuando menciona que tuve relaciones sexuales con ellas , ...Son celos creo; el solo se rie y se limita a sonreirme y decirme que podiamos hacer una pequeña excepcion de mi castigo

Me empujo contra su cama (Ya que ese dia mi madre me dijo que tenia el dia libre y yo queria ver el departamente de Mikuo el cual tenia una ventana inmensa y una gran vista) , y dandonme placer como siempre , dejandome ahi quita ; tanto fue asi que yo queria tocarlo para excitarlo que se saco su corbata y me amarro las manos con ella ; Estaba tan indefensa asi que no pude hacer nada dejandome a su merced

Los dias pasaban y el me seguia manteniendo virgen, ya que todavia estaba con mi castigo. A lo unico que podia llegar era a darme besos y luego se autocalmaba para no tener que hacerlo conmigo y mantenerse autoritario y "aprenda la leccion".LLegando a mi casa estaba cansanda pero no por Mikuo , si no por los examenes que estaba teniendo asi que de frente me eche a dormir , al despertar me di cuenta que mi cuarto era muy parecido al de Mikuo...Y me puse a pensar que seria algo lindo tenerlo a mi costado en este momento , pero apretando con rabia mis sabanas blancas , me resigne y segui durmiendo.

* * *

_Y que jures serme fiel mi almendra virginal_

__Hoy era el dia en que Mikuo me iba a quitar mi castigo , estaba preparada , ya que en realidad ese castigo no ha sido nada para mi si no para el que ha estado autocontrolandose toda la semana , veni con mucha energia ; por si queria cojerme en cualquier lugar de la escuela (Cosa que hace siempre...) ;Supongo que estara ocupado conversando con esas chicas...Otra vez me siento molesta , malditos celos ; hasta me ha visto y me esta ignorando ...Ya veo , con que este era el ultimo castigo antes de violarme por todos los lugares de la escuela; los celos claro esta.

¿Acaso me queria hacer sentir celosa a proposito? ; Esto realmente estara bueno , ya que jugare su mismo juego en cualquier momento, cuando no se lo espere , lo hare sentir tan celoso como me esta haciendo sentir en este instante ¡Mikuo Hatsune ya me las pagaras!


	5. Mikuo 2

_Si perdemos nuestras almas al final..._

__Yo me habia puesto algo nerviosa ya que la relacion se habia vuelto seria , y no podia evitar sonrojarme por eso , ya que al ver a Miku , veo a mi verdadero primer amor; que nunca me di cuenta, siempre me gustaba torturarme a mi mismo; creyendo que con las que estaba antes era porque me gustaban , cuando incoscientemente lo hacia para siempre estar listo por ella. Miku se molesto conmigo porque penso que ya no le deseaba , que le estaba evitando la tonta... ademas dijo que cuando haciamos el amor a ella le gustaria mucho darme placer como yo le doy a ella , pero ella tambien me da placer cuando estoy dentro de ella , esa baka...

En fin , le di un pequeño castigo por estar ocultandome esos pensamientos por un buen tiempo y dejarlos crecer, ademas que yo siempre tendre el control de ella al momento de hacer el amor , no me importo amarrarla con mi corbata la vez pasada , puedo hacerlo asi siempre, me gusta cuando ella gime mi nombre , es lo unico que necesito. Aunque me ha sido realmente dificil evitar querer hacerlo con ella e cualquier momento asi que ha sido un total infierno para mi pero eso es lo bueno porque al final de esto estare tan deseoso de ella que la dejare sumamente exhausta ,sin embargo quiero agregarle un castigo mas aun.

...Hoy esta llegando extrañamente tarde , siento que si ella no esta cerca mio o no se donde esta , me siento perdido...siento que he perdido mi alma ; y la necesito de vuelta , estoy demasiado impaciente , ya he tenido que soportar una hora entera a Rin que no deja de platicarme sobre si volvemos o no , no quiero ser malo con ella , pero ¡por dios! terminamos porque era muy parlanchina , ya deja de hablar como cotorra...

* * *

_Unidas..Se encontraran_

Por fin la habia visto cruzando la esquina, senti que lo que habia perdido por un momento volvio a mi pero luego note que estaba mirandome un poco desnconcertada, y me di cuenta instantaneamente el porque; era sin duda alguna celos , celos de parte de mi dulce hermanita. Asi que decidi que ese seria su ultimo castigo, le haria sentirse celosa , aunque realmente no veo porque lo estaria ya que nunca la dejaria por ningun motivo , bueno solo me resignare a molestarla , asi que fingi prestarle a lo que me comentaba Rin, aunque no entendia ni de que rayos me estaba hablando ya que lo decia muy rapido , solo asentia a lo que me decia...

Hasta que luego vi a Miku fruncir el ceño y marcharse , lo cual me hizo enfadar un poco ya que esperaba que sus celos sean escuchar mi "interesante" conversacion con Rin ; pero eso me hizo sentir muy mal , creo que me pase un poco, fui algo idiota ...De seguro estara ya molesta conmigo asi que fui a buscarla pero no la encontre ¿Donde rayos se habia metido? , Ni modo me disculpaba a la siguiente hora, me fui a mi casillero ya que comenzaban las clases y no podia hacer nada al respecto porque de seguro me llamarian la atencion si falto.

* * *

_Este hechizo sin dudar perdurará_

Y de repente , la vi , mi dulce aguamarina estaba riendo,con otro hombre , con alguien que no soy yo; ¿Acaso eso era venganza? , mi sangre me hervia , nunca me imagine asi de posesivo pero me quede callado y decidi escuchando de que hablaban y por que se reia, queria saberlo todo sobre esa conversacion ademas su relacion amistosa con ese hombre peliazul que resultaba ser muy amigable con mi Miku , nadie juega con lo que me pertenece , nadie mas que yo. Pude reconocerlo al instante quien era ese sujeto despues de un buen rato de mirarlo , Kaito Shion, 19 años de edad ; esta muy loco si cree que puede hablar mas con mi hermanita , pero debo quedarme aqui ya que no quiero armar una escenita , ademas , lo mas normal seria que los demas se pongan del lado de Kaito ya que un hermano siendo celoso es algo normal pero celoso como yo ,rapidamente se darian cuenta que es incesto

Que lo sepan no me importaba para nada , no me importaria que me insulten, que me digan cualquier mierda que se les ocurra ; pero nunca y repito NUNCA dejare que se metan con mi hermanita y con nuetra relacion . Miku queria que les dijeramos a los demas nuestro gran secreto pero no puedo ; la gente seria cruel con ella ; el que se atreva a ponerle un dedo le haria 10 veces lo que le haria a ella , pero a nuestros padres claro esta que no puedo ya que me han alimentado y todo eso. Se supone que deberia estar agradecido con mis padres pero no lo estoy , ellos son el ejemplo mas perfecto de como no debe ser una pareja , recuerdo que siempre me hacian mentirle a Miku de quienes eran esas personas que se quedaban a domir cuando uno de los dos no estaban . Esta claro...me refiero a los amantes

* * *

_Somos tu y yo...¡¿Que importan los demas?_

__Jamas engañaria a mi Miku , pero simplemente queria molestarla un poco , y lo estoy pagando ahora; con estos grandes celos que siento , creo que soy capaz de hacerle el amor en frente de todos si no tuviera decencia, lo cual seria muy divertido ya que ver su expresion de avergonzada ajenamente y excitada seria algo nuevo para mi. Pero debo dejar de pensar en tonterias com estas debo mas bien ponerle toda la atencion posible a Miku y a ese tipo que la acaba de...¡¿Agarrar de la cadera? Ah no , esto si es serio , preparate Miku Hatsune...Estoy decidido algo de lo que nunca me arrepentire . Ella me miro...de reojo...estaba tomando venganza , esa era justamente la inspiracion necesaria para hacer mi cometido...

Me acerque a ella ,senti que cada paso era ya para no ver hacia atras, que cada paso era uno mas pesado que el otro , pero no me importaba para nada ; ademas...Tenia el publico necesario...Para relizar mi gran hazaña , empuje a ese tipo del lado de Miku a lo cual fue muy facil porque no opuso fuerza, pude notarla a ella muy confundida por mi reaccion ya que ella esperaba que me quedara viendo como ella hizo con Rin , pero deberia saber que yo sigo mas mis celos...

"¿Mikuo?"- pregunto ella muy confundida

Y de repente la jale de su mano , besandola ; y haciendola jadear por supuesto; a pesar que ella se resistio un poco , se dejo llevar ; ya que esto es lo que realmente queria ; esto es lo que realmente los dos queriamos ...Que se enteren de nuestro amor,la tome suavemente de su mejilla mientras la besaba y mi otra mano estaba ocupada sujetandola. No me importaba que los demas se quedaron vien atonitos y con caras sorpresivas , algunos estaban en tanto shock que pusieron caras inexpresivas ; eso lo note despues de terminar de besar a mi hermanita ya que por el momento lo unico que me interesaba era transmitirle los sentimientos que tenia por las acciones de ella : celos , tristeza,culpabilidad y finalmente amor


	6. Miku y Mikuo 2

_Por tanto tiempo te soñe_

_Y ahora que al fin te encontre_

_No te abandonare_

_No lo quiero hacer_

_Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atras_

_Esto no fue casualidad_

_Eres mi realidad_

_Mi unica verdad_

_No renuncies a nuestro amor..._

__Despues de besarse , los hermanos Hatsune fueron llamados a direccion para luego realizar una llamada a sus padres quienes estaban de viaje por suerte. Mikuo acompaño a Miku a su casa, Mikuo insistio en que Miku se vaya con el al departamento donde el se encontraba, pero ella se nego ya que dijo que tenia que cuidar la casa, Mikuo no pudo hacer nada al respecto, le dio un calido beso en los labios y se despidio , ...a el no le regaño nadie ; ojala la aguamarina hubiera tenido esa suerte...

Miku al ingresar a su casa se llevo una ingrata sorpresa , su ropa estaba en maletas y habian sido puestas de mala manera ; luego ella pudo ver a sus padres en una mesa circular que le esperaban con una plactica que la haga "reaccionar" sobre sus sentimientos hacia Mikuo ; esta no se inmuto y se sento en donde le ordenaron , por primera vez sus padres se hablaban entre si sin pelearse. A ella no le importaba lo que le dijeran ya que simplemente iba a ignorar todo lo que digan por el hecho de que ella ama a Mikuo y eso nadie lo puede cambiar

"Miku Hatsune , ¿Puedes explicarnos que es lo que tu director nos dijo?"- le dijo friamente su padre

"..Realmente...No se hasta donde te habra contado el director asi que sere breve y clara"-contesto ella firmemente

"Adelante"- le respondio su madre severamente

"Es muy simple ; Mikuo y yo nos amamos"-dijo ella con mucha valentia

"¡Usted no decide eso si no nosotros!"-le grito su padre

"El incesto es mal visto por la sociedad , por favor hija me averguenzas"-dijo su madre intentando convencerla

"P..Pero nos amamos"-replico Miku a lo que al instante recibio una bofetada de su padre soltando unas cuantas lagrimas en silencio

"No interrumpa jovencita , no mereces llamarte hija mia ; eres escoria "- dijo su padre para luego agarrar las maletas de Miku y tirarlas a la calle - "Deja de amar a tu hermano"

"¡Nunca!"-grito ella mientras las lagrimas se escapaban de sus ojos

"Si no recapacitas no tendremos otra que..."-fue interrumpida la madre de Miku

"Me ire"-dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras lloraba , tomo sus maletas y rapidamente se marcho

* * *

Mientras que Mikuo estaba preguntandose que estara haciendo Miku en esos momentos...Seguro que comiendo un negi penso el; Entonces el aguamarino se echo en su cama poniendose a pensar positivamente , quizas iban a aceptar su amor sin ningun problema o aunque sea de mala manera le hubiera bastado...Y luego tocaron el timbre de su casa ; el abrio instantaneamente densconcertado por la aguamarina que estaba ahi sonriendo en su puerta

"Miku.."dijo Mikuo muy sorprendido

"Oh, hola Mikuo ; espero no molestarte es solo que..etto.."- dijo ella tratando de sonreir pero luego su expresion se transformo en una triste mientras las lagrimas corrian por su rostro y ella tratando de secarlas

"¡Miku!"-dijo Mikuo para luego abrazarla

Miku paso la noche explicandole a Mikuo , mientras este le abrazaba, calmandola y tambien por su parte...Llorando en de que Miku se sentia aliviada por todo lo que habia pasado, y Mikuo que sentia que iba a matar a su padre por ponerle los dedos encima a Miku , pero no lo comentaba ya que Miku saldria defendiendole , ya que asi es su persona de ella . Decidieron descansar pero antes de eso Mikuo le dio muchos besos cuando se dio cuenta que Miku estaba llorando de nuevo...

"L..Lo siento.."-dijo ella con una sonrisa debil

"Es un momento dificl , llora todo lo que quieras"-dijo el sonriendole - "Ademas , debo antederte esa bofetada que te dio ese bastardo"

Despues de auxiliarla quien Mikuo delicadamente le puso una carita , le dio unos besos mas y por fin descansaron , Miku abrazando a Mikuo sentia que ya nada estaba mal, y que todo iria bien desde disfrutando la calida compañia de Miku en la cama , quien le habia hecho falta desde su primera vez.


	7. Miku 3

_Me senti nerviosa aquel amanecer..._

Me desperte poco a poco abriendo a los ojos , toque a mi lado de la cama esperando sentir un calido cuerpo pero estaba yo sola en la cama, estaba muy nerviosa ...ya que ...Sentia como si ya estuviera viviendo con Mikuo , no es que no quiera si no que su presencia me hacia sentir muy nerviosa ;Ademas estaba muy feliz , por fin me habia ido de la casa de mis padres , cual era mi sueño desde muy pequeña ; no puedo expresar mis sentimientos que tenia escondidos ya que ellos siempre nos trataban a Mikuo y a mi como niños . Lastima por ellos que no habian vivido nunca el amor..

Me pare de mi cama y me fui a la cocina a preparar el desayuno , esperando encontrar a mi hermano ahi pero tampoco esta ; trate de calmarme , de seguro debe estar dandose una ducha , pense yo. Asi que prepare el desayuno , luego la deje servida en el pequeño pero elegante comedor del departamento de Mikuo ; luego empeze a llamarlo y no respondia , entre al baño algo sonrojada por si estaba duchandose pero no habia nada ¿A donde habia ido? , no tenia idea

* * *

_Y llore...__Porque no te podia ver..._

Me desespere un poco y no pude evitar sentirme abandonada , senti que mi mundo se destruia , me sente en la cama tratando de secar mis lagrima y luego vi aquel paisaje que esta vez estaba mas hermoso que nunca , me acerque a la ventana y lo contemple. Sentia que mi vida se veia reflejada en ese paisaje tan abstracto que nadie podria comprender , ni yo totalmente , pero aun asi me parecia completamente hermoso , el no entenderlo me parece bello ; siempre he sido asi desde pequeña , aprecio lo que los demas no pueden apreciar. Aquel paisaje de dos nubes grises juntas tenian muchos significados para mi ; ya que podia ser un pajaro,un corazon , una pareja besandose...

Y me di cuenta que ese paisaje me hacia sentir nostalgia...Era la nostalgia mientras podia amar a mi hermano muy feliz y saber que el me amaba , pero solo fue un tiempo ya que empezaron los celos, y luego aun mas celos y ahora esto de mis padres ; que seguro estara poniendo a mis primos Miki y Mikio en contra nuestra , aunque creo que ellos tambien sienten algo ; si es asi los apoyaremos . Pero bueno despues de sentir que ya me sentia completamente sola , unos calidos brazos me rodearon...

* * *

_Me dijistes que todo marchaba bien_

_Por ocultar...__¡Que sufrias tambien!_

Me relaje en esos brazos calidos , ya que los reconoci en seguida, eran de Mikuo quien me susurro que no llorara , que el llorara por mi ; lo cual me hizo escapar una leve sonrisa ; sentia como sus brazos me ayudaban a auto calmarme solo poniendolos alrededor de mi ; haciendome sentir protegida y segura , me rei dentro de mi por ver cuanto poder tenia Mikuo sobre mi , con una calido abrazo lograba resolver todo , convertir todo lo bueno en malo ; y hacerme verle el sentido positivo a todo...Ese paisaje...Me recordaba a nosotros...Dos nubes grises solas , buscando a su pareja sin darse cuenta que ya hace mucho la tenian enfrente...

"Todo estara bien..."-susurro Mikuo a la oreja de la aguamarina

"Lo se...¿Mikuo?"-dijo ella volteandose con una sonrisa pero luego se sorprendio por que Mikuo tenia unos rasguños como se hubiera peleado con alguien , ella acaricio su mejilla que tenia una cicatriz

"N..no es nada.."-dijo el sonriendo tristemente -"Solo golpee un poco a ese bastardo por haberte daño"-dijo el mientras acariciaba la mejilla de ella

"I..Idiota"-dijo ella soltando unas lagrimas para empujarlo contra la cama

"¿Miku?"-dijo el aguamarino confundido

"Por favor...Dejame intentar engreirte"-dijo ella mirandolo tiernamente , para luego bajarle la cremallera

Realmente era inexperta en este tema , asi que hice lo que pude . Toque un poco el miembro de el haciendole dar suspiros lo cual era muy dulce; Luego cuando vi que se levanto lo empece a masajear el solo se limitaba a decir mi nombre , me meti a la boca el mienbro lamiendolo y haciendo sentir bien a Mikuo ; ya que es eso lo que queria de lograr , podia notar con la expresion de Mikuo que se estaba sintiendo bien , hasta que despues de tanto lamer y lamer y metermelo en la boca , senti como al salia de ahi; no sabia que hacer realmente asi solo me quedaba tragar. No queria quedar como una inexperta en esto a comparacion de Mikuo , asi trague mucho ya que no dejaba de salir aquel liquido , haciendole dar un pequeño gemido a Mikuo.

"¿Acaso..lo tragastes?"-pregunto Mikuo nervioso y sonrojado

"Si"-dijo ella sonriendo

"Demonios...¿Cuando te volvistes tan buena"-murmuro Mikuo -"Que quede claro que esto aun no termina"

Luego Mikuo se abalanzo sobre Miku , rapidamente le quito sus ropas mas violentamente que la anterior ves, presionando su cavidad inferior mientras que con la otra mano le masejeaba el pecho y la besaba haciendola jadear mas de lo que nunca habia estado antes, y como siempre decidio darle la pequeña pastillita blanca , pero esta vez se la paso boca a boca Luego Mikuo dijo -"Recuerda que me has tenido un mes virgen"- para luego entrar con fuerza dentro de ella moviendose rapido desde un principio , la aguamarina no se quizo quedar atras y empezo a mover las caderas para sentir aun mas placer...hasta que juntos llegaron al climax , pero Mikuo quien habia estado virgen un mes quizo mas asi que obligo a Miku a hacerlo unas 4 veces mas dejandola muy exhausta , asi que cuando terminaron , Mikuo la abrazo y se quedaron dormidos...Esperando un nuevo futuros juntos


	8. MikuxMikuo Magnet

_Hazme de una vez sentir_

_Que esta pasion no tendra fin_

_Y que no fue un error_

_Hacerte el amor_

_Por favor dejame besar tu ser_

_El mundo que otros no ven_

_Solo intoxicame_

_Que feliz sere..._

_Como un iman atraeme_

_Que nervios por verte otra vez_

_Perderme en tu querer...En tu calidez_

_No me dejes..._

_Entiende de una vez_

_Esto no fue casualidad_

_Eres mi realidad_

_Mi unica verdad_

_No renuncies a nuestro amor..._

__Y por fin las cosas empezaron a mejorar , unos amigos ayudaron a Miku y Mikuo a que se quedaran a la universidad ya que sus padres los habian abandonado; esos amigos aceptaban completamente el padres de los hermanos Hatsune terminaron divorciandose y nunca mas se les volvio a ver cosas que puso alegres a ellos. Mikuo consiguio un trabajo de medio tiempo igual que Miku ; pero claro , solo medio tiempo , ya que la otra mitad del tiempo iban a estar muy ocupados haciendo otra cosa.

Ellos lograron llevar una relacion normal sin quejas de la gente , ademas que el director como vio que no podia hacer nada ya que mitad del colegio se puso del lado de ellos; dijo que esta bien no los juzgara para nada y pueden demostrar su amor con un beso , pero no con otras cosas .Mikuo solo se limito a decirle -"Sueñe"; para luego besar a su hermana quien estuvo muy sorprendida ya que parece que Mikuo queria hacerlo justamente en la oficina del director , pero este no les dio castigo , les dijo que si querian hacer esas cosas se busquen un hotel; cosa que Mikuo no dudo enseguida y saco a Miku de clases metiendola en problemas.

Ya nadie se entrometia en la relacion de estos aguamarinos, ni los celos mas fuertes podrian destruir el lazo que los habia unido , ellos se conocian mejor que nadie y sabian que siempre podrian contar el uno con el otro ; Mikuo decidio un dia por aniversario de los 100 dias de su relacion traerle una pequeña sopresita, y no solo el sexo pero si insinuado ; decidio traer aquella cama donde tuvieron su primera vez , cosa que la aguamarina entendio perfectamente y se resgino al deseo de Mikuo por celebrarlo a su maner , aunque mas tarde hicieron lo que Miku queria , ir a una feria nueva en donde la pasaron muy bien

Finalmente,ellos vivieron felices , sin ninguna molestia, y claro que una pelea por celos de vez en cuando , pero ellos se amaban , asi que los celos no importaban ; mientras se "engrian" el uno al otro.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Ahora si , hare un fic de reixmiku *O***


End file.
